Liquids are often sold to consumers in a variety of different types of containers. When the liquids require fast dispensing (such as in a restaurant or coffee shop) the container typically has an actuator head that is depressed to dispense the product onto glass or cup (referred to generally as “cup”). There are different actuator heads which can be used with both manual and automatic pumping means, but the dispensers all operate on similar principles. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,227, 6,209,184, 4,280,638, and 6,533,144 which show the use of actuators, all of which are incorporated by reference. The actuators include an actuator head which depressed, draws liquid product up a feed pipe and dispensed through a nozzle in the actuator head.
The dispensers are generally simple and convenient to use, but can cause problems especially when the cup is not positioned immediately adjacent to the nozzle head. For example, when the cup is positioned away from the nozzle head, the liquid has the extreme tendency to bubble and fall away from the main stream of the liquid. This can cause spills and incidental leaks over the cup and user. Despite many years of technological development in this area, dispensers and actuators remain relatively the same and without any advancement in solving this problem. Therefore, an advantage over the prior art would be to an invention that is capable of decreasing these types of spills and leaks by keeping the flow of the liquid relatively straight.